Trust, Suspicion and Betrayal
by Kiro
Summary: A young Saiyajin boy with strange powers gets stranded on a planet far away from home... a planet, called Earth. R for very angsty story and swears... violnce is on a PG-13 level.
1. Foreword

This story is as told by the main character, Cyan.If first-person accounts disturb you, then I do not suggest that you read this.Why did I make it like thisTo challenge myself.To challenge you, the reader.And so that It could be more interesting.Only first-person accounts can tell what the character thinks about the situation after it happened.My name is Kiro and I live in Maryland – pleased to meet you.My past works – Unmasked, Unmasked: Reborn and A Broken Universe, have been fairly thin-plotted and dull.I made many mistakes in them and do not feel the need to continue.This story has a plot laid out from beginning to end, and it's pretty cool.And now, it's time for karaoke.

It's alright / to tell me / what you think / about me

I won't try / to argue / or hold it / against you

I know that / you're leaving / ya must have / your reasons

The season / is calling / your pictures / are falling down

The steps that / I've retraced / the sad look / on your face

The timing / and structure / did you hear? / He f*cked her 

A day late, a buck short

I'm writing the report 

On losing and failing

When I move, I'm flailing now

And it's happened once again

I'll turn to a friend

Someone that understands

Sees through the master plan

But everybody's gone

And I've been here for too long

To face this on my own, well I guess this is growing up

I guess this is growing up

And maybe / I'll see you / at a movie / sneak preview

You'll show up / and walk by / lean your arm / on that guy

And I'll smile / and you'll wave / we'll pretend / it's okay

It won't last / when he's gone / I won't come back

And it'll happen once again

You'll turn to a friend

Someone that understands

Sees through the master plain

But everybody's gone

And you've been there for too long 

To face this on your own, well I guess this is growing up

Well I guess this is growing up

Well I guess this is growing up

Well I guess THIS is growing up

Well I guess this is growing up

Well I guess THIS is growing up


	2. Malfunction! Malfunction! Emergency la...

There was once a day when Saiyajin were kind-hearted beings.They lived in peace, their lives not tainted by the touch of any evil.In these times, there was hope for peace throughout the universe.However, an unfortunate event has taken place, and on the planet Earth, the fate of the universe rested on a boy's shoulders. 

**Part I: Malfunction!Malfunction!Emergency Landing on Chikyuu-sei!**

** **

It all happened twenty years ago.At the age of seven, I was sent off to retrieve titanium alloy for a spaceship by my father Toma.I don't remember much about it, really – it was a very long journey.It took about the time it would take you humans to travel from the sun to the planet Mars.I was confined in a small Saiyajin space capsule, unable to even move my legs.Ah… now it's coming back to me…I remember it now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thrust the switch, ordering the capsule to speed up.Moments later, the planet came into view.It was a dusty black planet with many rivers and streams flowing through the natural valleys that the planet held.Planet Renjishu.It was widely known throughout the galaxy for its production of metals, but few have ever been there.As I approached the small planet, I realized that it had no atmosphere.How would I survive?I didn't have any sort of space suit…There seemed to be no choice rather than to test my skills as a Saiyajin.But would what father said really work?Was I really able to survive _anywhere_?

*Landing in three.Two.One.*The capsule slammed down upon the planet, creating a fairly large crater and quite a stir amongst the inhabitants.When I opened the capsule door, I was greeted by literally hundreds of foreign creatures.What _were _these things?I didn't even know if I could communicate with them.Each creature was totally different, but strikingly similar at the same time.Some had three eyes and some had two, some had black skin and some had blue (no, this is not turning into a Dr. Suess book, and I did not mean that to rhyme, but hey – one fish two fish red fish blue fish WAS a cool book.You gotta admit it!)They all had something in common, but I couldn't lay a finger on it.Maybe it was their nose.Maybe it was their height – I don't know.In any case, I never did figure it out, but it wasn't a matter to me.I just needed to get the metal and get out.

"Hatsume no weia siron jealou."The words that came out of my mouth must have been translated into their language.Being young and ignorant, I shrugged it off and figured it was some sort of Saiyajin power.But boy, was I wrong.

What I really said was that I needed titanium alloy for my father's spaceship.I wondered if they had actually known what I said.Of course, my question was answered soon enough.

The Renji-jin scurried underground, coming back up moments later with a form and a small box.They handed me a pen, indictating to sign the form.I stared blankly, trying to think of what to do – the truth was, I couldn't read or write.Not this language, not any language.Even my Saiyajin powers couldn't fix that.So, I shrugged and told them the truth.The leader-looking guy nodded, and asked me for my name.So many thoughts racing through my head – what does it matter?Why should I?Just give me the damn alloy and let me out of here.But alas, this was the only way to get the stuff.

"Cyan.Cyan Hitsumi."

And with that, they scribbled something on the paper, stuck it on the box and handed it to me.Gee, that was easy.I waved a good-bye and turned around, heaing toward my capsule.Just as I opened the door, I was stopped.

"Wait!Wait!Do not leave us!"The voice was in my head, although I heard it in the foreign language aloud.I spun around once more to find the leader of the group, his bright purple cape covering his body, on his knees pleading."I must come with you to your home!I cannot survive in these conditions and our race is becoming endangered.I must find others to mate with!I must keep the Renji ALIVE!"

The look on his face may have _seemed _gentle, but somehow I knew that he would kill me if I didn't take him.I had no choice – and so, I found myself messing with the settings in my capsule, with the alien shoved in the back along with the little box of his.When I was asked to set a course, and only then, I realized I did not know the name of my planet.

"We're going to Arlia."I turned around, and found the slimy hand of Katsumi (the Renji) on the back of the chair.I nodded, recognizing the name of the planet."Arlia is close to Earth, you may like it there.Trees and water, and grass and rain, and sky and clouds."I shrugged and set a course for this Arlia place.And so, we were off.

The alien guy really freaked me out.He had green spots along his back and deep brown skin with bright red eyes.He always talked in a low, stuttering voice that too scared me.He seemed really nice, but I had a suspicion about him… I just couldn't ignore it.It was probably just a habit, since I grew up in a hostile place like Vejita-sei.Vejita-sei!That's it…But it was too late.I could see Arlia from there, and Vejita was on the other side of the galaxy.Damn.

The frustrating alarm of the spaceship began to ring and ring.The worried questions from behind me were of little concern as I tried to figure out what the problem was.It read on my screen but I couldn't read it.I needed help.For once.Well, there's a first time for everything.

"Katsumi!Quick, what's that say?"I pointed to my screen.

"Mal-malfunction… error!Emer-emergency landing on nearby planet Chik-Chikyuu-sei…Hey!Chikyuu-sei!That's Earth!"I nodded in thanks and cursed under my breath, not wanting to go to wherever the heck this place was.And then , in an instant, my capsule was engulfed in a crimson red and fluorescent orange surrounding.Was this Earth?No, can't be.Must be its atmosphere…

I tapped a few buttons to prepare myself for atmospheric entry, but it didn't matter.We were already near the end.The capsule shook and turned, my stomach lurching and my head spinning.In a moment we were out.

"Hold on tight, man, I'm going in…"I thrust the landing switch on, and the capsule hurled to the ground making a large crater much like the one on Renjishu-sei.I opened the capsule door breathing heavily, clasped a hand around the side and stepped out into this new world, not thinking that I might not have been able to breathe.

… Earth.The sky was a beautiful pale blue, sprinkled with white fluffy clouds that held in the marvelous rain.The grass was green, and the lands were covered with strikingly tall trees, with brown bark and green leaves.It was magnificent.I'd seen nothing like it in my entire life.All of those seven years, yeah.

As you may have guessed, I was able to breathe.I suppose the alien was too, 'cause he was just as wide-eyed and marveled as I.Behind me, I heard a large explosion, the smoke filling the air and chunks of something being tossed like torn rag dolls.I turned around to find that my ship was no more.

"Kuso!There goes my ride home…"

_To be continued…_


End file.
